Batallas y té en PokéCafé
by PokeCafe
Summary: Historia contada desde un punto de vista diferente, centrado en la historia de una cafetería Pokémon, sus empleados te harán reír con sus incoherencias y demás situaciones humorísticas. Universo Alternativo e Historia basada en personajes originales.
1. Introducción

Quiero decir, Pokémon no me pertenece, ni siquiera tengo una franquicia T.T

Disfruten!

* * *

Esta es la historia de una cafetería distinta a las demás, pues en ella se pueden librar batallas pokémon con los meseros y comensales, además de retar al líder (dueño) de la cafetería para ganar una medalla, la cual es oficial para la liga Pokémon: la medalla Chocoretto. En esta cafetería encontrarás un sin fin de divertidas historias protagonizadas por sus empleados y jefes.

**Erii **

Fundador de la primera cafetería con batallas pokémon, también es chef y sufre de bullying por parte de los empleados "¡Ya veran!", lo dice mientras alza el puño.  
Pok mon: Gallade(santoku), Rotom(Microhornito) y Pikachu(pikachita).

**Ozcar **

Gerente del PokéCafé, segundo al mando. Geniecillo de la computacion y de los videojuegos, novio de Bianca.  
Pokémon: Emboar, Blastoise y Gardevoir.

**Bianca **

Sub Gerente del PokéCafé. De las chicas que laboran ahí, es una de las mas rudas y malas.  
"¡Ya te escuché!", lo dice mientras se prepara para darle un zape a Erii.

Pokémon: Houndour y Mismagius.

**Raúl **

Mesero de alto rango del PokéCafé y hace "segunda" a las locuras organizadas por Ozcar. Scrafty es el único pokémon que usa como equipo (tres de ellos), para él la cresta de la cabeza de los Scrafty parece la de un pollo, de ahí su apodo "PolloLoco"  
Pokémon: Polloloco 1, 2 y 3

**Henrie **

Miembro reciente del PokéCafé. Su afán por hacerle jugarretas a Erii es interminable. No se sabe de donde es, sólo llegó y pidió trabajo; su mejor amigo es TRU y juntos le hacen jugarretas a Ozcar.  
Pok mon: Ampharos, Elekid, y Oshawott.

**TRU **

El tipico chico mesero problemático, nadie sabe su verdadero nombre. Su mejor amigo es Henrie y siempre se unen para jugarle bromas a Ozcar...  
"Pobre de mi!, Toritooooo!", dice Ozcar a lo lejos.  
Pokémon: Golett, Solosis y Fraxure

**Rin (RinWonka)**

Esta chica tiene un gran amor por las miltank, sus padres son Pokémon (*ahem*Ni idea*ahem*), ella pelea en conjunción con Alexha, haciéndolas las entrenadoras más fuertes del PokéCafé...

**Alexha (CrazyApple)**

Esta chica es una de las meseras más fuertes del PokéCafé, con un nivel de combate casi igual al de Ozcar; tiene novio y se llama Ryota, un chico que jamás pierde su sonrisa... Alexha está perdidamente enamorada de él.  
Pokémon: Tyranitar, Garchomp y Scizor.


	2. Capitulo 1 Recuerdos

No poseo los derechos sobre pokémon, sólo los personajes que aparecen aquí abajo.

* * *

Era un día normal en PokéCafé, sus empleados hacían lo de siempre...

Erii seguía sufriendo de Bullying por parte de sus empleados.

"!Ya lo verán!", gritó Erii a Henrie y TRU, quienes huían entre risas, al ver a su jefe cubierto de crema de Zacazonapan.

Ozcar estaba atendiendo a los clientes...

"fiuuu... esto es taaaan cansado", dijo Ozcar, mientras se estiraba y le pasaba las ordenes a Bianca.

¿Qué se imaginan que hizo Bianca?

a) Se comió las órdenes.

b) Entrego las órdenes.

c) Le dio un zape a Erii.

Si pensaste que se comió las órdenes, tomando en cuenta que ella puede hacerlo, no lo hizo, pues en esos momentos estaba bajo vigilancia por parte de Ozcar.

Si pensaste que entrego las órdenes, ¡estás en lo correcto!...

Pero, si también pensaste que le dio un zape a Erii, ¡también estás en lo correcto!

Raúl, en cambio, se encontraba peleando contra un retador del gimnasio en el patio de batallas, la batalla se veía bien para Raúl, pero finalmente terminó perdiendo contra un Gengar...

Henrie y TRU estaban tramando una broma en contra de Ozcar, pero éste los descubrió en el último momento y los puso a lavar platos...

Rin estaba siguiendo los pasos de un cliente que llego al restaurante, parece que lo conocía de algún lado, se le hacía sospechoso verlo por ahí...

Alex ha, ¿Qué se puede decir de ésta chica risueña?

Siempre está pensando en su novio Ryota, piensa en él el 65% del tiempo, el resto atiende clientes... pensando en Ryota, desde luego.

Los clientes habían dejado el restaurante. "fiuuu..., este sí que fue un día duro", dijo Ozcar mientras recogía las mesas.

"Ni me lo digas, si fue un día muy largo, pero qué bueno que ya acabo" dijo Bianca mientras seguía a Ozcar con la mirada...

"Todos tómense un descanso, se lo merecen", dijo Erii con una voz medio cortada.

"¿Que pasa Erii?, pregunto RinWonka a Erii.

"¿uh?, oh nada, es que este día me recuerda al primer día de PokéCafé...", dijo Erii, mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

"!Cierto!" interrumpió Ozcar a Erii, "Este día también me recuerda al primer día de PokéCafé".

"Y por cierto, ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes 2?" preguntó Bianca a Ozcar y a Erii.

"¿Que cómo nos conocimos?" dijo Erii, sintiendo pesar, "pues es una historia demasiado larga"... agregó.

"Pero para dejárselas más fácil, mejor les hacemos un resumen" albureó Ozcar, pero nadie entendió.

~Flashback~

"¡Bienvenido a PokéCafé!" dijo un Erii frustrado, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa cansada.

"Oh, he visto que tu restaurante no tiene el servicio necesario, solo tienes un mesero y siempre está ocupado" sentenció Ozcar, misterioso.

"Si, lo sé, pero este restaurante aún es nuevo" admitió Erii, mientras se acomodaba el gorro de chef.

"¿Qué tal si te ayudo en la administración del PokéCafé?" propuso Ozcar a Erii. Este pensó por un momento la propuesta.

"Vale" aceptó, sin muchos ánimos, "pero si veo que algo va mal, ¡te vas!" advirtió al fin.

"No te preocupes, deja a PokéCafé en mis manos" respondió Ozcar, serio.

~Finaliza el flashback~

"Ahh, que recuerdos" apuntó Erii, con ojos llorosos. Miraba a través de sus lentes al horizonte.

"Han sido 2 años desde que se abrió PokéCafé y aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer" agregó Ozcar.

"Y cada uno de nosotros nos hemos ido conociendo en el lapso de estos 2 años" añadió Bianca.

"Eso me recuerda...", interrumpió Rin

"¿si?"- dijeron Ozcar, Erii y Bianca al mismo tiempo

"...La vez que me conocieron".

"¡Cierto!" dijo Ozcar entusiasmado, "Recuerdo muy bien ese día"

* * *

¡Y así acaba este capítulo!

¡Dejen review con sus opiniones!


	3. Capitulo 2 Buscando a un nuevo empleado

Como lo dije antes, yo no tengo nada de influencia en Pokémon, lo único que yo poseo son los personajes descritos aquí...

* * *

Es otro día en el Pokécafé, alrededor de las 9:30 a.m. aún se servían los desayunos de algunos clientes, hot cakes pikachu con helado de moras, en la caja se encontraba Bianca.

"¡Ehhh!, ¡pero si usted me está cobrando de mas!" gritó un cliente.

"¿Ah?, Pues si no les gusta, ¡puede irse con los de enfrente!" desafió Bianca.

"¿¡Que tipo de actitud es esa hacia los clientes!, bruja!", dijo abruptamente otro cliente.

***Flashback***

Dos clientes habían llegado al restaurante, que gozaba de una gran afluencia, derivado en un lleno casi total en las mesas. Los meseros iban de un lado a otro, casi no se daban abasto ante la enorme clientela. Ruidos provenientes de la cocina armonizaban los llamados de desesperados clientes, que no recibian atención:

"¡Hey! señora, atiéndanos." exclamó un cliente

"¿Me hablan a mi?" le preguntó Bianca.

"Si, a usted señora" dijo el compañero del otro cliente.

_"¿Señora?, ¿se atrevieron a decirme señora a mi?"_ pensaba ella mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, planeando la forma de vengarse de ellos por haberle dicho "señora".

***Fin del Flash Back****

Bianca pensaba esto: _"Así que aparte de decirme Señora, ¿ahora me dicen bruja?"_ pensó ella, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de los clientes. Al llegar, dijo, "¡ah! queridos clientes disculpen por mi error", con tono sarcástico, "ahora les daré su verdadera cuenta", su voz, dulce, quería esconder aterradoras intenciones, pues estaba a punto de sacar una pokéball con su houndour para darles su merecido. En ese instante, Ozcar presentía que algo estaba mal. Todos saben que cuando Bianca se enojaba, la atmósfera se volvía tenebrosa. Ozcar fue hacia la caja registradora para poder ver a Bianca con cara de demonio, lista para tomar venganza.

Ozcar rápidamente se interpuso entre ella y los clientes.

Ozcar: "¿Hay algún problema, señores?"- pregunto Ozcar a los clientes

Cliente1: "Si, Esta señora nos está cobrando de mas."- respondio

(Bianca los miraba con una cara que decía "¿aún siguen con eso?")

Ozcar: "Si, si disculpen por las molestias en este momento les entrego la cuenta."

Ozcar rápidamente los atendió, porque sabía que cada segundo que pasaba Bianca se ponía mas enojada.

Ozcar: "Disculpen por las molestias y vuelvan pronto."

En el instante que se cerraron las puertas detrás de los clientes, una sensación de horror se apodero de Ozcar, lentamente giro para ver a Bianca envuelta en un aura de enojo total.

Bianca: "¡Ozcar! ¡Cómo pudiste dejar que esos idiotas se fueran así como así!" - lo dijo mientras le hacia una llave al cuello a Ozcar.

Ozcar: "Pee... pe...ro ¡Bianca!" -tratando de respirar- "Sabes que no podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas durante el trabajo, si te sorprenden haciendo eso te pueden despedir."

Bianca lo soltó y lo dejo ir pero sin antes hacer algo que de no haberlo hecho se arrepentiría toda la vida. Tomo su celular y llamo a alguien

Bianca: "Oye tú, a los 2 clientes que acaban de salir dales una paliza, ¿entendiste?"

En ese momento colgó su celular, Ozcar la miro y pensó "_Esta chica da miedo"_

Despues Bianca volteo a ver a Ozcar con una mirada tierna y dulce.

Bianca: "No te preocupes Ozky ya paso", dijo mientras sonreía.

Bianca se despidió de Ozcar con un beso y regreso a sus ocupaciones. Ozcar estaba muy confundido con esa chica, bueno y ¿quién no?

Bianca siempre a sido una chica muy dulce y atenta con todos, pero cuando se trataba de la palabra "Señora" cuando se referían a ella y cuando le decían vieja, o que tiene mucha edad, se enojaba mucho.

En la parte de atrás, en la cocina, se encontraban Raúl y Henrie mirando como Bianca se enojaba.

Henrie: "¿viste como lo tomo por el cuello?", dijo con una cara de tanto susto.

Raúl: "¡Sí!, ella es muy fuerte, y, ¿a quién habrá llamado para golpear a esos tipos?", las palabras salieron de su boca con un tono de miedo extremo.

En ese momento Erii los estaba mirando cómo se aterraban ante el enojo de Bianca, el ya había pasado ya mas de 2 años junto a Bianca trabajando en el Pokécafé y sabia de lo que ella era capaz de hacer cuando se enojaba, así que no le dio mucha importancia ya que tenía que tener todo listo para la ola de clientes que se aproximaba a medio día, "la hora del tráfico pesado" le decian los trabajadores de PokéCafé.

Llego el medio día y con el muchos más clientes de los que había en la mañana, tantos que no se daban abasto con los meseros que tenían actualmente, incluso Ozcar, el gerente, estaba muy ocupado tratando de controlar a Bianca mientras ayudaba a atender a los clientes.

Ya llegada la hora de cerrar, todos los empleados cayeron rendidos de otra jornada de trabajo.

Raúl y Henrie se dejaron desplomar encima de una mesa, "Estamos exhaustos Dx" -decían ellos- mientras Ozcar les daba ánimos y mencionando lo hábiles que habían sido ese día. Incluso Bianca no tenia energía para golpear a Raúl y Henrie por las bromas que hacían sobre el incidente con aquellos clientes en la mañana. Erii salia de la cocina preparando

todo para cerrar el negocio.

Erii: "¡Vamos chicos!, ¿Por qué esas caras?, ¡Hoy fue un día muy divertido!"- intento animar a sus empleados.

"¿¡DIVERTIDO!" -decían los demás empleados al unísono.

Raúl: "¿cómo puedes decir eso?, ¡No tuvimos nuestro descanso por tener demasiada clientela!"

Ozcar asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Erii para darle un zape, pero se detuvo al ver que no tenia suficientes fuerzas para levantar la mano.

Henrie menciono que ni siquiera los gerentes tuvieron tiempo de atender otros pendientes por atender a los clientes.

Henrie: "Incluso Bianca, y eso que tuvo que soportar a esos tipos que le dijeron Señora y bruja."

Henrie se quedo petrificado cuando recordó que Bianca aun seguía en el establecimiento, giro rápidamente la cabeza hacia la caja registradora para esperar la reacción de Bianca, pero al voltear solo vio que estaba recostada muy cansada.

Bianca susurraba: "_estoy...muerta..._"

Erii se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era para todos atender el negocio, así que dijo: "tenemos que encontrar una solución para esto." Se quedo pensando un rato hasta que Ozcar grito: "¡Ya se!, hay que contratar a otro mesero para que nos ayude así tendremos a alguien que ayude a Raúl y Henrie en su horario, así tendremos 3 meseros en cada horario."

Erii: "¡Oh! ¡Ozcar esa es una buena idea!, Tan buena que creo que tu eres el único que puede poner a funcionar esa idea."

Erii se acerco y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Ozcar, "Ozcar tu seras el encargado de buscar un nuevo empleado para ayudar a Raúl y Henrie."- le dijo Erii a Ozcar.

Ozcar: "pe...pe... ¡pero porque yo!", dijo con un tono de enojo en su voz.

Erii: "Porque tú fuiste el de la idea, y eres el gerente no hay otra persona para buscar a un nuevo mesero."

Henrie y Raúl se rieron mientras veían a Ozcar enojado y gritando.

Ozcar: "¡Pero mañana es mi día libre!, no quiero pasarlo buscando un mesero nuevo"

Ozcar vio que Raúl y Henrie estaban alistándose para salir del lugar. "¡UN MOMENTO!"- dijo Ozcar- "Esperen ahí, ustedes mañana me ayudaran a buscar al nuevo mesero."

Raúl y Henrie gritaron al unísono: "¿¡Que!"

"Así es"-dijo Ozcar- "mañana es su día libre también así que no hay problema con que me acompañen"-les dijo Ozcar a Henrie y Raúl- "pero...pero...", decían los dos jóvenes meseros.

Ozcar: "¿O quieren trabajar mañana?"

Los dos meseros recordaron que en el otro horario trabajaban meseros muy extraños que los hacían temblar de miedo, incluyendo a esa mesera que solía faltar a menudo a su trabajo y que una vez se la toparon en la parte trasera del Pokécafé, y los ataco sin razón alguna. Raúl y Henrie se resignaron a ayudar a buscar un mesero el día siguiente.

Todos los empleados se despidieron de Erii que era el encargado de cerrar el negocio todas las noches, Ozcar tuvo que cargar en su espalda a Bianca porque no tenía suficiente energía para caminar.

Ozcar: "Bianca estas muy pesada, ¿has subido de peso?"- Bianca junto todas sus fuerzas para lanzar su última mirada amenazadora del dia.

Bianca: "oh Ozky que malo eres…"

Ozcar se atemorizo de ver como una chica con una mirada tan maligna podía usar ese tono de voz tan suave y dulce al mismo tiempo, Ozcar siguió caminando hacia la casa donde vivían los dos, y así terminó otro día en el PokéCafé...

Un nuevo día, el sol salía entre las montañas coloreando de tonos naranja las paredes de los edificios y casas en la ciudad, a lo lejos por un parque se veía a un chico correr con mucha prisa.

Raúl: "¡Dios!, ¡Ya es tarde!, ¡Ves! Te dije que no nos quedáramos viendo la lucha libre tan tarde"

Él le estaba hablando a un Scrafty que se encontraba en su espalda aún medio dormido, estaba llegando a mediación del parque cuando vio a una chica caminando por el parque tomada de la mano con un chico.

"¡Alexha!", gritó Raúl, la joven giro para poder ver al chico que se acercaba a saludarla.

Alexha: "¡Hola PolloLoco!", gritó hacia el joven entrenador.

Raúl se acerco con una cara un poco enojada, "hola", le dijo, mientras Alexha se acercaba al Scrafty de Raúl, Alexha: "Le decía a Scrafty, tonto"

Raúl noto a un hombre tomado de la mano de alexha, recordó que ella había dicho que tenía un novio que vivía lejos y trabajaba en una organización de ligas por todo el mundo y que estaría de visita en su ciudad para arreglar unos asuntos con los líderes de gimnasio de la zona.

"Hola", dijo Raúl al hombre, lo cual el hombre solo asintió con la cabeza, "_Es un tipo muy callado_", pensó Raúl.

Alexha: "Oye Raúl, ¿Por qué estas en el parque tan temprano? ¿Que no es tu día libre?"

En ese instante recordó Raúl lo que le dijo Ozcar el día anterior "_quiero que estés enfrente de la estación del metro temprano, pobre de ti si llegas tarde_" Raúl salió disparado hacia la estación del metro lo más rápido que pudo, tan rápido que el Scrafty de Raúl muy apenas podía sujetarse de él.

En la estación estaban Ozcar y Henrie esperando a Raúl desde ya hace tiempo.

"¡Ah! ¡Se está tardando mucho!, ¡Cuando llegue le diré que durante un mes le tocará limpiar los pisos todos los días!", gritaba Ozcar.

Solo pudieron notar a Raúl corriendo hacia ellos tan rápido que chocó contra ellos y los tiró al piso, después de levantarse, se dirigieron a la estación del metro a ir en dirección del centro de la ciudad, al área donde las calles están llenas de gente durante todo el día, Ozcar pensaba que ahí habría buena oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que sería el próximo mesero de PokéCafé.

Los chicos se pasaron todo el día buscando pero nadie quería el empleo, decían que esa cafetería tenía muchos retadores y clientes y que el trabajo era muy duro, otros simplemente no les interesaba el trabajo de mesero. Decidieron regresar a sus casas sin ningún éxito, Ozcar no se preocupaba por eso ya que para el era fácil manipular a Erii y hacerlo desistir de que él fuera el encargado de la búsqueda de un nuevo mesero, decidieron que tomarían el camino hacia sus casa a píe ya que habían escuchado un reportaje de algunas manadas de pokémon que no eran muy usuales en esas zonas, Raúl estaba emocionado porque la semana pasada Erii le había hecho un examen para pasar de nivel de mesero y podría enfrentarse a los retadores del Pokécafé, el cual paso con éxito, y por lo tanto tenía que buscar un nuevo pokémon para su nueva labor, el sólo tener 3 Scrafty no le ayudarían mucho.

Todos intentaron buscar por todas partes y solo lograron encontrar a un par de lilipup que mordieron a Ozcar por intentar capturar uno. Ya un poco adentrados en el bosque, Ozcar pudo ver la cola de un pokémon y decidió tomarla y halarla para sacar a ese pokémon de su escondite, el pokémon que salió de entre la hierba no era sino un Tauros muy enfadado porque le habían jalado su cola, todos los chicos se asustaron y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, Ozcar se dio cuenta que llevaba con él a sus pokémon así que se detuvo y miró al Tauros retándolo, saco de una de sus pokéballs a su Emboar que miraba a Tauros con cierta indiferencia, Tauros embravecido empezó a tomar potencia para atacar a Emboar, Ozcar le grito a Emboar que usara Hammer Arm, ese poderoso ataque hizo caer al suelo al Tauros, Raúl y Herie gritaron asombrados por el poder del Emboar de Ozcar, él, aparte de ser el Gerente del PokéCafé, era un fiero luchador, él era el ultimo oponente antes de dejar retar al líder del PokéCafé.

Cuando todos estaban celebrando el triunfo de Ozcar el Tauros se levanto y de un Take Down logro derribar al Emboar de Ozcar, "¡Emboar levántate!", grito Ozcar, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el Tauros uso Take Down de nuevo debilitando a Emboar. El Tauros ya muy lastimado por el ataque de Emboar y sus Take Down seguía en pie y preparado a luchar. Ozcar estaba a punto de sacar a otro de sus pokémon cuando una voz se escucho por los alrededores, arriba de un árbol se encontraba una chica que les grito: "¡Dejen a mi papá!"

Ozcar miro hacia el árbol y pudo ver a una chica con un Miltank a su lado, la chica le ordeno al Miltank usar Roll Out sobre Ozcar, el Miltank se acercó a toda velocidad pero cuando estaba a punto de aplastarlo el Emboar de Ozcar lo detuvo de un solo movimiento y luego volvio a usar Hamer Arm sobre el Miltank dejándolo noqueado.

"¡No!", grito la chica tratando de proteger al Miltank, Ozcar se acerco a la chica pero ella estaba muy asustada y gritaba que no le hicieran daño a sus pokémon. "No te preocupes no pensamos hacerle daño a esos pokémon, solo nos defendimos porque ese Tauros nos estaba atacando", Raúl se acercó a Ozcar y le murmuró, "Oye, pero si TU fuiste el que tomo la cola de ese Tauros haciéndolo enojar", Ozcar solo se reia un poco con temor a que la chica lo escuchara.

"Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas y que haces aquí en medio del bosque?", le pregunto Ozcar, la chica se levanto y ya un poco más tranquila se acerco a ellos, los chicos notaron que llevaba puesto ropa que llevaría una chica normal como para ser una chica salvaje, llevaba una falda y una sudadera rosas, con un gorro negro que hacia simular la apariencia de un

miltank. "Mi nombre es Rin", dijo la chica al hacer una pequeña reverencia para saludar, "_Toda una chica educada_", pensó Ozcar, "¿qué haces aquí?", preguntó Ozcar, "Yo vivo con mis papás en este bosque, llegamos hace poco en busca de comida y como era un lugar muy bonito decidimos quedarnos aquí" -la chica sonrió tiernamente-.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver a una chica tan linda sonreír así, "y… dinos… ¿donde están tus papas?", la chica señalo hacia sus pokémon diciendo "Aquí", los chicos se quedaron un poco anonadados al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella es una chica salvaje que vive con pokémon, Henrie se acerco a la chica diciéndole: "Pero tu pareces una chica normal no como los personajes que se ven en las películas que fueron criados por pokémon salvajes, con ropas extrañas y lenguaje de pokémon."-dijo Henrie un poco curioso-_"¿Lenguaje de pokémon?",_ pensó la chica, "¡ah!, ya sé", dijo y luego volteo hacia Miltank y Tauros y empezó a decir: "¿muuu muuu muu? ¡muu! mu mu", los chicos se le quedaban viendo como parecía que esos pokémon y ella tenían una conversación.

La chica se les acercó y les dijo que sus papás les pedían disculpas por ser tan descorteses, que los disculparan, Ozcar solo asintió con la cabeza sin haber comprendido del todo, ¿Una chica que vive con pokémon salvajes pero que parece una chica civilizada? ¿Quién no iba a estar confundido?

Después de eso se escucho un quejido cerca de ellos, era el Emboar de Ozcar que quedo mal herido por defender a su entrenador, Ozcar corrió hacia él y busco en su mochila alguna poción o algún medicamento, pero recordó que no había traído nada de eso. Rin se acerco y les dijo que su miltank podía curarlo, le ordeno hacer Milk Drink y logro curar un poco a Emboar, lo suficiente como para llegar algún centro pokémon para atenderlo. Ozcar miro muy de cerca a la chica, ella solo giraba un poco la cabeza como expresando el no saber qué pasaba con él.

"¡Por favor se nuestra nueva mesera!" Raúl y Henrie se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que había dicho Ozcar, ellos pensaron que la había escogido por su forma de pelear y por haber salvado a su Emboar.

"Por favor se nuestra nueva mesera, hemos estado todo el día buscando a alguien y ya es tarde, tengo frío, hambre, sed y quizás no alcance a ver mi programa favorito", dijo Ozcar con un tono triste.

Raúl y Henrie se decepcionaron por las razones que dio Ozcar. "¿Mesera?, ¿Esa es una persona que trabaja en un lugar donde hay mucha comida verdad?", preguntó Rin, Ozcar asintió enérgicamente tratando que la chica se animara a aceptar el trabajo, Ozcar agregó: "también es un lugar donde hay muchas batallas", con esas palabras la chica se alegro mucho, "Ese es un excelente lugar para vivir, hay mucha comida y mi papá podrá tener todas las batallas que quiera!", grito la chica salvaje, "¡Acepto!", dijo Rin. Con lágrimas en los ojos Ozcar grito hacia el cielo "¡Ahora me debes una caja de Rare Candies Erii!" revelando la apuesta que había tenido en secreto con Erii. Raúl y Henrie se enfurecieron mucho: "¿Así que todo esto lo hiciste por rare candies, no? ¿No te preocupaba que nosotros dos atendiéramos solos, verdad?" Ozcar solo daba su risita de cuando lo descubrían, Raúl y Henrie se lanzaron contra Ozcar preparados para una sesión de zapes a Ozcar.

Rin solo se reía y decía a sus pokémon: "¡muu muuu muuuu!" (Traducción: "¡Estas personas son muy divertidas!"), después de darle su merecido a Ozcar todos regresaron hacia el centro para tomar la ruta más corta el metro, mientras caminaban le preguntaban a Rin el porqué viva en el bosque, "Yo no recuerdo mucho de lo que hacía antes de vivir con mamá y papá, solo recuerdo que siempre he estado con ellos". Durante todo el camino les contó de las veces que iba a las ciudades y pueblos para enfrentar a muchos Trainers para ganar dinero y así poderse comprar cosas y muchos dulces.

El metro hacía sonar sus ruedas mientras atravesaba el bosque y algunos pueblos teñidos por una luz plateada por la luna llena hacia que nuestros meseros y la nueva integrante del Pokécafé terminaran durmiendo en los asientos del metro después de tener una aventura muy interesante. Ozcar estaba muy pensativo mientras el metro seguía su rumbo.

"_¿Como les explicare a todos que una chica salvaje que vive en el bosque se convertirá en nuestra nueva mesera?_"- se preguntó a si mismo Ozcar.

Y así, el metro seguía su rumbo hacia casa atravesando esos iluminados páramos por la luna...

* * *

Y así acaba este capítulo, perdonen si se me escaparon varias palabras, no tengo beta reader...

¡Disfruten y dejen review dando sus opiniones sobre el capítulo!


End file.
